


Можем танцевать втроём

by Cats_Queen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Queen/pseuds/Cats_Queen





	Можем танцевать втроём

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kratula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/gifts).
  * A translation of [Můžeme tančit všichni tři!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770624) by [kratula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula). 



Шерлок стоял на подиуме со скрипкой под подбородком и играл. Глазами он следил за одиноко вальсирующей парой посередине паркета, но чувствовал, что не смеет смотреть слишком пристально, хотя не мог с этим справиться. По его лицу стекала одинокая слеза.

У него, кто когда-то кичился званием высокофункциональный социопат. А причиной были все эти разговоры знакомых о том, какой это важный день и как всё изменится!

Он попытался встретиться глазами с Джоном, но загипнотизированный взгляд того был устремлён только на невесту. И Шерлок крепко закрыл глаза, как бы сосредотачиваясь, но в действительности, чтобы не расплакаться и мужественно доиграть Ватсоновский вальс до конца.

Раздались громкие аплодисменты, и сияющие улыбками новобрачные раскланялись. Прежде чем паркет заполнится остальными гостями, все ждали традиционного танца невесты с отцом.  
Блондинка улыбнулась Джону ослепительно-синими глазами и повернулась к подиуму.

— Что ты там стоишь? Тебя ждём!  
— Но… но… — заикнулся Шерлок.  
— Я должна станцевать с отцом, но случайно у меня их два! — лукаво улыбнулась Рози, а её новоиспечённый муж одобрительно качнул головой, чтобы Шерлок не медлил.  
— Но кто будет играть?  
— Музыкальный центр! Я уже кое-что приготовила!

Шерлок, ошеломлённый, вышел на паркет, где с одной стороны его подхватил Джон, а с другой Рози.  
— И что, мы можем танцевать втроём? — последняя неопределённая попытка протеста, но оба партнёра уже обхватили его за талию, и зазвучала музыка — его собственная композиция, которую он записал много лет назад, чтобы они с Джоном могли танцевать на своей свадьбе.

— Как видишь, и втроём хорошо получается! — охрипшим голосом шепнул ему на ухо доктор. Шерлок лишь кивнул и предпочёл молчание, потому что горло растроганно сжалось.

Все трое: детектив-консультант, его муж и их общая дочь.


End file.
